Ep. 126 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Three
The crew sets off for Aerenal. On the way, Beric uses his new Dream spell to contact Dedrick Beynar. He doesn't receive any new insight into finding the dragon, but learned the name of the governor, Syraen Melideth. They get a surprise when a confused Rikard wakes up after an eighteen-hour-long sleep and learns where they're headed, but is content to stay with the ship. Everyone chows down on Booyah's eggs and pig, and Beric and Dex talk about how to approach the dragon when they do find him. They easily find the governor's office once they dock at Pylas Talaear, but they're greeted with a surprise when they find Syraen Melideth herself—she's been expecting them. Synopsis Beric's Dream ''Borrowed Time'' departs for Aerenal. It'll take about a week to get there, and they'll land in Pylas Talaear, the only port city open to outsiders. Very late into the night, Beric uses his new spell Dream to communicate with Dedrick Beynar. The scene is the training yards at the monestary. Beynar is surprised to be Beric, who apologizes for invading his dreams, but didn't know a better way to contact him. Beric asks him about the connection between the Blood of Vol and the creature associated with the pact he bears or if he knows anything about the dragon, but his teacher has no new information. Beynar gives him the name Syraen Melideth for when they dock in Aerenal. She's the governor and is intrigued by outsiders, but be wary of her; she one time slit a man's throat who stepped out of line—and not with conventional methods. She's a very powerful wizard. Beric thanks him and ends the dream. Hibernating and Breakfast Morning comes. Dex is going to a Booyah-made breakfast when he hears footsteps seemingly wondering around on the boat. Dex follows in a flash and Rikard screams, looking very confused and like he just got out of bed. Indeed, he did just get out of bed—after sleeping for eighteen hours. Also, the crew forgot to ask if he wanted to join them in flying to Aerenal. Fortunately Rikard is fine with staying with them to look for the dragon, and Dex promises to not let him sleep like a cat in the future. Everyone likes pig, and that's what Booyah made for breakfast: pig and eggs. He calls everyone in to eat. Beric and Oriana break from trying to hit each other with swords. When Dex inquires, Beric tells him he wants to approach the green dragon with civility, and let him know that there's a powerful being trying to kill him. Once again, Rikard acts as their monster expert and informs them of the dangers of fighting a green dragon. They're forest or jungle creatures, and they'll have to deal with roots and vines attacking them, and billowing fog. Pylas Talaear The flight to Aerenal is uneventful. Over the speaking stones, Jace gives everyone a visual tour of the cluster of islands that makes up the elf-inhabited continent. Most notable is Shae Mordai, City of the Dead. Don't go there, because the Undying Court will kill you. The dock master, an elf with silvery hair tide in a tight bun, asks for their papers and gives Jace some questions. While Jace talks with her, Beric, Dex, and Booyah make their way into the city. They notice a remarkable amount of dragonmarked folks, representing every house except House Orien.It's revealed in the next episode that they tried taking the green dragon out by sheer numbers and were unsuccessful. Beric stops a half-orc woman and asks what the not quite ominous feeling castle they can see is about. She tells him it's the university, but only elves are allowed to attend. He gets directions to the governor's office. Passing a Black Dog Inn, they enter the building and are greeted by a woman sitting behind a desk. She goes to get Syraen Melideth for them, and returns a few moments later, followed by an elf with long, raven dark hair and a skull tattoo covering her entire face. She stands at the top of the stairs and says something surprising—she knew they were coming. Locations * Pylas Talaear, Aerenal Spells * Beric ** Dream 0:11:21 Quotes 0:26:53 0:36:22 0:42:35 Trivia * First appearance of Syraen Melideth. References and Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Aerenal